


Perfect Fit

by Stealthtable



Series: Royal Reception [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Changing Clothes, Dresses, F/F, Flirting, Shopping, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lup helps Lucretia find the perfect dress for an upcoming event.





	Perfect Fit

“Oh hell no, babe, I won’t allow it!” cries Lup.

Lucretia stands in the middle of her room on the Starblaster, holding up a hanger with a plain navy blue tea-length skirt. Before her on the bed is a white button down blouse. A pair of low block heels dangle from her free hand. She fixes Lup with a look of bewilderment. “What?” she asks, “this is nice, it’s kind of a good all-purpose ensemble. I’ll just need to get some tights—“

“Lucretia,” Lup begins, making a visible effort at patience, “hon, you understand that the royalty on this planet is throwing us a reception because they think we kick ass...and that the clothes you are trying to wear to the ass-kicking party are appropriate for joining a religious order, right? Like you understand I have to stop you, right?”

Lucretia looks exasperated. “Fine,” she says, laying out the skirt next to the blouse, “I almost fear to ask, but what do you think I should wear?”

Lup’s eyes light up. She throws the door open and shouts into the corridor. “TAAKO? LUCRETIA AND I ARE GOING OUT, YOU GOOD?”

“Yeah, I’m good, what the fuck?” replies Taako, rounding the corner ten feet away, “I’m like, right here though, don’t have to yell.”

Lup largely ignores him. “Great, we’ll be back soon!” she practically sings, grabbing Lucretia by the hand and pulling her toward the door. 

Lucretia follows. This could be interesting.

~~~~~

Lup and Lucretia head down the main street of the nearby city, Lucretia still clutching Lup’s hand to keep up. “Lup,” she asks, panting a little, “what’s your plan here? I only have about 30 gold, I’m not sure how—“

Lup smiles mischievously, stopping Lucretia mid sentence. “Don’t worry about that, babe, I’ve got a plan. We’ve just got to focus on finding you the right outfit, don’t even look at the tags, ok? Let’s try here,” she says, pulling Lucretia toward a shop with a sign out front proclaiming “Refined: a Designer Boutique”.

As the two enter, Lucretia is almost instantly overwhelmed. The entire place is full of dresses fancier than any she’s ever even considered wearing. Lup squeezes her hand, picking up on Lucretia’s discomfort.

“Trust me, babe? I’ll find you some good stuff and you can try it on, okay?” Lup ushers Lucretia to the back of the store, grabbing an emerald sheath dress from a rack without stopping as they pass.

“We’ll need a fitting room while I keep looking,” Lup says to the attendant, who nods and opens a room. Lup follows Lucretia inside and closes the door. She holds the green dress up to Lucretia, first the front, then the sides and back. “Nailed it,” she mutters, checking the tag for the size. “Try this while I find some more, okay babe?” Lup dashes out of the dressing room.

Lucretia dutifully hangs the dress up on the hook on the wall and begins to change. The green dress fits her like a glove, Lup’s grabbed the exact right size from the rack. It’s long, but it has a slit cut up to her mid thigh, allowing Lucretia to walk and turn before the mirror. Lucretia examines the plunging V of a neckline, noticing how the dress exposes more cleavage than she’s ever dared. She lifts her wrists to see how the dress’s long sleeves show off her hands. She checks the mirror again and crosses her arms over her chest. Certainly too much cleavage though.

Lup pounds on the dressing room door. “Ready, Luc? Lemme see!” Lucretia reluctantly opens the door, keeping one arm across her chest. “C’mon, babe, strut a little, gimme a twirl!” Lup encourages, and Lucretia drops her arm and rotates slowly, blushing furiously.

“It’s...it’s a lot, Lup,” she whispers, “the cleavage? And the slit? It’s—“

“Stunning!” Lup declares, “but not quite right. Try this one, okay? Do you want me to help?” she asks, holding up a bright fuchsia dress, this one very short and strapless.

Lucretia nods. “I could use help with the zippers,” she admits. Lup circles a finger in the air, and Lucretia turns around and lifts her hair for Lup to undo her. Lup’s nimble fingers lower the zipper, the edge of her nail dragging, just barely not scratching, down Lucretia’s back. Lucretia shivers a little. Was that on purpose?

Lup gently pulls the sleeves of the dress down and off Lucretia’s arms, then guides the dress down to the floor, hands just barely skimming over Lucretia’s skin the whole way. Lucretia leans on Lup’s shoulder as she kneels, and steps out of the dress. Lup looks up at her. Oh yes. It was all on purpose, the tease. Two can play that game.

Lucretia reaches for the fuchsia dress, freeing it from its hanger and pooling it at her feet, then bending all the way over the draw it upwards. She hears a bitten off hum from Lup, and knows she’s caught her attention. Lucretia smiles to herself and turns back around, lifting her hair again. “Ready,” she says, and Lup obliges, dragging a finger up her back excruciatingly slowly and chasing it with the zipper. Lucretia wills herself not to squirm, but loses the battle. Lup chuckles quietly.

Lucretia turns to the mirror. This dress doesn’t show as much cleavage, but it does show a good deal of leg. She tugs at the top as Lup looks over her shoulder. She looks Lup straight in the eye in the mirror, and grins. “Lup dear, could you give me a hand?”

Lup gapes. Bold move, Lucretia. She brings her hands around and cups them under Lucretia’s breasts, giving them a firm shove up and back and a quick jiggle to settle them into the dress. Lucretia stifles a moan. Lup leaves one hand there and drags the other down Lucretia’s body to her hip, pulling her backward straight into Lup’s own body. 

Lup whispers into Lucretia’s ear, “now you’re teasing!”

Lucretia feigns shock. “Me? I’m the one who just got felt up, you know! I’m supposed to try on dresses to correct my egregiously plain sense of party fashion!”

Lup runs her hands down Lucretia’s body again, then pinches Lucretia’s ass teasingly. “Better get back to it then, or we’ll be here all day,” she says, and winks at Lucretia in the mirror before slowly, teasingly drawing down the zipper and peeling her out of the dress.

Lucretia steps out of the fuchsia dress and turns her attention to the next dress hanging on the hook. Lup is still kneeling, holding the dress and looking up at Lucretia with barely concealed desire on her face. As Lucretia bends over to pool the dress, Lup grabs her by the hips to support her, gripping tightly. Lucretia pulls the dress up and ducks into the halter strap, and Lup again zips her up, never missing a chance to touch her.

Lup steps back and regards Lucretia, admiration plain on her face. The dress is a deep eggplant color, with silver beading at the waist and around the halter neckline. It shows just the right amount of cleavage, and hugs Lucretia’s curves past her hips, where the skirt flares. It’s floor length, a little too long, but nothing a few inches of heel won’t fix. The purple color sets off Lucretia’s deep brown eyes, making them sparkle. Or maybe that’s because she’s with Lup.

“Perfect,” breathes Lup, “now for the real challenge. Got your journal, Luc?” Lucretia nods. “Great, write down what I tell you. I’m about to get a little handsy, okay?”

Lucretia chuckles, “oh, that would be new and unfamiliar,” she says sarcastically, pulling out her journal.

Lup methodically spreads her hands as wide as they’ll go, and wraps them around Lucretia’s waist, murmuring a number, then repeats the process over every conceivable part of Lucretia and the dress. Lucretia quickly takes it all down.

Lup finishes her process and unzips Lucretia again. Lucretia pulls the dress off, catching sight of the price tag in the process. She gasps in horror. “Lup!” she whispers, “this dress costs 1400 gold, why are we even touching it?”

Lup grins. “I told you I have a plan, babe, trust me, okay? Now we leave,” she says, hanging the dress back up.

Lucretia is confused, but shakes her head and allows Lup to take her hand and lead her back out of the store empty handed.

The two emerge onto the street again, and this time they head a little off the main drag to a smaller side street. Lup leads Lucretia to a small shop marked “Almost New: Secondhand Clothing and Housewares” and breezes through the door. She scans the crowded, chaotic racks before tearing into one, coming up with a halter neck ball gown that looks like it was worn once a few decades ago. She checks the tag, then a sign on the wall, and holds up her find triumphantly.

“How’s 4 gold treat ya, Luc?” she asks playfully. “See? The ones with blue tags are half off today.”

Lucretia looks the dress over skeptically. It’s...not like the other dress, except in a few key features, and appears to be at least a size too big. “If you say so, Lup, I trust you. It’s...pretty different, though, should I try it on?”

“No need,” Lup replies, heading for the front counter. Lucretia pays the bored-looking shopkeep, and they head back to the Starblaster.

~~~~~

Back in Lucretia’s room, Lup lays the dress out on the bed. “Got those notes for me, Luc?”

Lucretia pulls the journal back out and opens to the page. “Got them right here,” she answers, turning the book toward Lup.

Lup rubs her hands together. “Alright,” she says, “I’m gonna need your help. When I nod to you, read those notes exactly as you wrote them with all the fucking gravitas you can muster, okay? Don’t look at me or the dress or anything, just the numbers, got it?”

Lucretia nods, and Lup turns back to the dress and begins to channel a spell, directing it straight into the bodice. At first nothing seems to happen, but then the dress seems to pulse and flicker and Lup quickly nods.

Lucretia reads the mess of numbers straight off the page, focusing hard on nothing but the writing in front of her. And the dress begins to change.

After a moment, Lup drops her hands to her sides and gathers up the dress. She holds it up in front of Lucretia. “Pretty good, huh, chica? Guess you can’t be twins with a powerful transmutation wizard like Taako without learning a few tricks,” she smirks, now holding what appears to be the same eggplant halter top dress from the shop in exactly Lucretia’s size.

Lucretia is dumbstruck. “How—how’d you get it so perfect?” she wonders, “we were only there a few minutes!”

“I measured you, babe, what’d you think the notes were?” Lup says, playfully swishing the skirt back and forth. “Now once I do your makeup, you’ll knock ‘em dead! And then at the end of the night,” she says with a wink, “I’ll unzip you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This seemed too cute not to write!
> 
> Feel free to yell in the comments!


End file.
